When Our Time Stops
by Yoriko Yorin
Summary: Gou kecil hanya mampu mengangguk ketika ibunya memberitahu soal hitung mundur yang tercetak langsung di pergelangan tangannya. Ibunya mengatakan bahwa setiap manusia terlahir bersamaan dengan hitung mundur di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang akan berhenti, ketika seseorang itu menemukan jodohnya./ Ada saat dimana waktu milik Rin dan Gou berhenti./ Romance, AU, full warning inside.


**A/N:** Saya ga bisa lepas dari OTP saya~ RinGou. _I don't care even if they're sibling_ XD. Kebetulan dapat ide setelah baca ficnya **Chocochino (FFn) / leevee (AO3)** tentang konsep 'waktu jodoh' di ficnya yang **this countdown ends with you** di fandom Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei; yang diambil dari ide dasar film **TiMER**. Saya sudah izin ke author yang bersangkutan untuk memakai idenya dan tentu saja tdak akan sepenuhnya persis sama, meski ada beberapa bagian yang mirip.

**Disclaimer: **Free! Milik Ouji Koji, TiMER directed by Jay Schaeffer, inspired by fanfiction: this countdown ends with you written by Chocohino/leeve. The author doesn't take any profit from making this story.

**Warning:** Alternate Universe/Alternate World-setting, modified canon, out of character, incest, RinGou romance.

**Keterangan:** Di sini, mereka semua satu sekolah, ya. Sama-sama bersekolah di Samezuka Academy, dan di sini Samezuka bukan sekolah khusus laki-laki.

* * *

><p><strong>When Our Time Stops<strong>

**.**

**RinGou fanfiction by Yoriko**

* * *

><p><em>Gou kecil hanya mampu mengangguk ketika ibunya memberitahu soal hitung mundur yang tercetak langsung di pergelangan tangannya. Wanita cantik itu mengatakan bahwa setiap manusia terlahir bersamaan dengan hitung mundur di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang akan berhenti<em>_,__ ketika seseorang itu menemukan jodohnya._

_Namun, gadis kecil itu hanya mampu menautkan alisnya ketika melihat angka nol berpendar hijau yang tercetak di kulit lengannya._

"_Tapi, Ibu. Mengapa milikku saja yang tidak bergerak? Sedangkan milik teman-temanku di sekolah bergerak semua, apa artinya aku tidak memiliki jodoh dan tidak bisa menikah?"_

_Sang ibu hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut putri kesayangannya._

"_Meskipun milikmu tidak bergerak. Belum tentu kau tidak bisa menikah, Gou. Ibu yakin, kelak kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik. Tentu akan ada pemuda baik hati yang akan menikahimu dan kau bisa bahagia."_

_Gou kecil akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Sekilas ia melihat pergelangan tangan ibunya yang waktunya telah menunjukkan angka nol. Kata ibunya, waktu miliknya berhenti ketika bertemu dengan Matsuoka Toraichi—yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Gou dan kakak laki-lakinya, Rin._

.

.

Gou terhenyak dari lamunannya akan masa lalu ketika sahabatnya—Chigusa Hanamura mengajaknya ke kantin. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu tidak habis pikir mengapa tiba-tiba ia mengingat percakapannya dengan mendiang sang ibu beberapa tahun lalu itu. Tepatnya sudah tiga tahun, dimana ia dan Rin menjadi yatim piatu, orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Gadis itu akhir-akhir ini kerap menjadi pengamat waktu hitung mundur orang lain (soalnya, miliknya tidak bergerak, sih). Semula, Gou sempat merasa was-was ketika milik sahabatnya itu mulai mendekati angka nol ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Rin. Tapi, ternyata, hitung mundur Chigusa benar-benar berhenti ketika bertemu dengan Makoto—yang merupakan kakak kelas mereka, begitu pula sebaliknya. Gou senang jika sahabatnya telah menemukan belahan jiwanya yang hilang. Ia mengenal dengan baik pemuda bernama Makoto itu, karena merupakan teman kakaknya.

Begitu pula, dengan Rei dan Nagisa yang merupakan teman sekelas Gou. Bahkan hitung mundur milik mereka saja bergerak.

"_Tidak mungkin jika gadis secantik Gou tidak memiliki jodoh," hibur Nagisa di hari yang lain._

_Rei menaikkan kacamatanya. "Mungkin jodohmu itu di luar negeri, jauh, makanya hitung mundurmu tidak bergerak. "_

Rasanya tidak mungkin, sebab sekalipun jodoh seseorang berada di tempat yang jauh, hitung mundurnya akan bergerak. Apakah dirinya memang tidak memiliki jodoh seperti orang-orang kebanyakan? Bukankah setiap sesuatu yang diciptakan di dunia memiliki pasangannya masing-masing? Gou tidak mengerti dan akhirnya tidak ambil pusing. Baginya, asal yang lain bahagia dengan konsep hitung mundur itu dan menemukan bagian jiwanya. Maka, Gou akan ikut senang.

Langkah Gou dan Chigusa yang berjalan ke arah kantin tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mereka melihat seorang gadis menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada pemuda berambut merah keunguan.

"Kumohon, terimalah ini. Matsuoka-_senpai_!"

Lagi? Ini bukan kali kedua, maupun ketiga dimana Gou mendapati seseorang menyatakan cinta pada kakaknya. Rin Matsuoka adalah pemuda paling populer di sekolah mereka, Samezuka Academy. Menjadi kapten klub renang Samezuka yang menorehkan banyak prestasi, sekaligus menjadi anggota Royal Elite Dream Team (REDT)—dimana perenang handal dari seluruh dunia yang dapat bergabung. Ditambah tubuh berotot proporsional dan wajah yang tampan, rupanya cukup untuk membuat kakak Gou itu menjadi pemuda idaman gadis-gadis. Bahkan mereka sampai membuat _fans club_ tersendiri.

Hati Gou merasa sesak ketika melihat tangan kakaknya meraih amplop dari tangan gadis itu—

"Maaf, tapi kurasa di luar sana ada pemuda yang lebih pantas menerimanya."

—kemudian mengembalikannya dan pergi.

Gou menghela napas. Kenapa ia baru ingat bahwa hitung mundur kakaknya juga tidak bergerak? Mereka mungkin sepasang kakak-adik langka, yang meskipun dikaruniai wajah tampan dan cantik namun tidak memiliki jodoh. Toh, sepertinya Rin bukan tipe pemuda yang memikirkan itu, Gou tahu betul bahwa kakaknya hanya peduli pada catatan waktu rekor berenangnya—bukan hitung waktu mundur soal jodoh, yang juga menunjukkan angka nol yang tercetak di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu.

Gadis berambut merah itu hanya mampu menatap punggung kakaknya yang beranjak pergi. Sebenarnya, ia pun heran, Rin adalah murid idola di sekolah mereka. Jika Rin mau, ia dapat mengencani semua gadis yang datang padanya.

Gou pernah mendengar pula—sepertinya dari orang-orang yang iri dengan kakaknya—bahwa Rin menolak semua gadis dan tidak terlihat mendekati seorang gadis manapun karena dia penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi, Gou berani bertaruh bahwa kakaknya tidak demikian.

* * *

><p>"Matsuoka-<em>san<em>."

Di hari yang lain ketika gadis itu dipanggil oleh beberapa anggota _fans club_ kakaknya. Terkadang Gou merasa bahwa dirinya seperti istri Rin jika dipanggil dengan nama belakangnya saja, dalam khayalannya saja tentu.

"_Onegai_, beritahu kami tipe gadis seperti apa yang disukai oleh Rin-_senpai_."

Gou menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi para fans kakaknya itu dalam menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu—gadis seperti apa yang menjadi idaman Rin itu.

Nyatanya, hubungan ia dan sang kakak sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat. Sejak kecil, kakaknya bersekolah di Australia dan hanya pulang ke Jepang sesekali. Rin seolah membangun dinding di saat Gou mencoba untuk menerobosnya. Meski begitu, Gou tahu bahwa Rin sangat menyayanginya dan menjadi pelindungnya sejak kedua orang tua mereka tiada.

Namun, rupanya Gou pun seperti gadis lain. Ia mengagumi Rin tanpa ia sadari, meski hanya mampu memerhatikannya dalam diam. Tapi, tidak... ia harus mengenyahkan perasaan seperti itu—sebuah perasaan yang menginginkan menjalin hubungan lebih dengan Rin, itu gila, 'bukan? Jadi adiknya saja sudah bagus. Tidak mungkin mereka lebih dari itu, sementara sang kakak selalu menjaga jarak dengannya. Terlebih, ia dan Rin sama-sama tidak memiliki jodoh—yang berarti mereka akan menjadi kakak-adik selamanya dan hidup masing-masing tanpa adanya pasangan.

Sekilas, terdengar menyedihkan.

* * *

><p>Rin lebih memilih tinggal di asrama Samezuka, sehingga Gou harus di rumah sendirian.<p>

"Maaf, Gou. Tapi, kesibukanku sebagai kapten Samezuka dan keanggotaanku di REDT membuatku harus fokus pada tanggungjawab yang lain," ucap Rin kala itu, "bila ada masalah, kaubisa menghubungiku."

Gou tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menghargai keputusan kakaknya, toh pasti ini untuk kebaikan mereka juga. Rin fokus pada tanggungjawabnya dan Gou dapat berlatih mandiri.

Hanya saja, terkadang gadis itu tak dapat menampik bahwa ia rindu kakaknya dan waktu yang pernah mereka habiskan bersama.

* * *

><p>Seusai jam sekolah di suatu siang, jelang sore tepatnya, ketika ada seorang pemuda yang bertanya pada gadis bermata <em>scarlet<em> itu.

"Bagaimana, Matsuoka-_san_. Apakah kau sudah membaca surat yang kutaruh tadi pagi?"

Gou terlihat bingung. Seingatnya, ketika tadi ia mengambil sepatu di loker, tidak ada apa-apa selain sepatunya sendiri.

"Surat? Surat yang mana, ya?"

Si pemuda mendesah pelan. "Ini ketiga kalinya aku menaruh surat di lokermu dan selalu hilang sebelum kau sempat membacanya."

Manik Gou membulat. Menjadi adik Rin Matsuoka tak pelak membuatnya digilai para pemuda sebab memilki fisik yang tak kalah rupawan dari sang kakak, meski dalam versi lain yaitu cantik.

"Aku suka Gou Matsuoka-_san_. Jadilah pacarku!"

"Ma-maaf," ucap Gou.

Namun, rupanya ia sama seperti sang kakak—tidak tertarik pada para pemuja yang menyukai mereka. Perlahan gadis itu menunjukkan waktu hitung mundurnya yang menunjukkan angka nol pada si pemuda.

"Kau lihat? Hitung mundurku tidak pernah bergerak, sepertinya aku tidak memiliki jodoh. Sedangkan milikmu masih terus berhitung mundur," tambah Gou ketika melihat angka yang terus bergerak di pergelangan kiri pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu geram, tangannya mengepal seolah manifestasi semua kekecewaannya.

"Menyedihkan. Ketika kau menyukai seseorang, kau sudah tahu bahwa ia bukan jodohmu ketika waktumu tidak berhenti, dan aku sedikit kasihan padamu Matsuoka-_san_, gadis secantik dirimu bagaimana mungkin waktu hitung mundurmu tidak bergerak. Semuanya tidak adil, bukan?"

Gou hanya mampu tersenyum kecut lalu membungkukkan badan.

Esoknya, berhembus kabar bahwa Matsuoka bersaudara terkena kutukan karena mereka tidak memiliki jodoh. Sebuah rumor yang membuat Rin Matsuoka ingin tertawa sedangkan sang adik hanya mampu menghela napas.

Terkena kutukan? Yang benar saja.

* * *

><p>Suatu sore Gou datang ke kamar asrama sang kakak karena mengantar beberapa makanan untuknya. Penjaga asrama memperbolehkan Gou untuk langsung menaruhnya di kamar Rin, mengingat pemuda itu masih ada latihan renang bersama klub.<p>

Jujur saja, ini pertama kali gadis itu masuk ke kamar asrama sang kakak. Sebuah ruangan dengan satu tempat tidur. Umumnya, asrama Samezuka memiliki dua tempat tidur bersusun, namun untuk Rin rupanya diberi fasilitas berbeda—mengingat ia adalah kapten klub renang bergengsi Samezuka dan juga merupakan anggota elit tim renang dunia.

Gadis itu menaruh bungkusan berisi makanan di atas meja belajar Rin, terlihat di mata _scarlet _gadis itu buku-buku tersusun dengan rapi sesuai urutannya. Pun dengan letak segala sesuatunya di kamar pemuda itu yang terlihat rapi dan teratur. Gou memang paham bahwa kakaknya bukanlah tipe pemuda yang suka berantakan.

Pandangan gadis itu kemudian tertuju pada sebuah album foto berwarna coklat tua yang ia rasa belum pernah dilihatnya. Gou meraih album itu yang semula terletak di antara dua buah buku Matematika tebal, rupanya album itu berisi foto-foto masa kecil keduanya yang terlihat akrab. Gadis itu tersenyum, rupanya sang kakak mengenang momen-momen itu, lembar demi lembar album foto dibukanya dan apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya ternyata mampu membuat Gou terkejut.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan foto Rin ketika bayi itu—Gou menebak mungkin saat usia kakaknya baru enam bulan. Namun, ada sesuatu berbeda yang dilihatnya kini dengan apa yang terlihat di foto itu. Pergelangan tangan kakaknya menunjukkan angka, hitung mundur Rin tidak nol seperti sekarang ini! Lalu, apa maksudnya? Apakah Rin ternyata pernah memiliki jodoh?

Jika memang demikian, maka dirinya mungkin satu-satunya orang di dunia yang tidak memiliki jodoh.

Pertanyaan di benak Gou bertambah, ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat sampah-sampah kertas yang terletak di sebuah tempat sampah kecil di dekat meja belajar Rin.

Diambilnya sesuatu yang menyerupai robekan surat. Masih terlihat nama pengirim di bagian yang tidak terobek dan kepada siapa surat itu ditujukan. Nama pengirim adalah pemuda yang menyatakan cinta padanya beberapa hari lalu dan surat-surat selanjutnya juga demikian.

_Ckrek._

Suara pintu dibuka seketika membuat Gou terkejut sehingga robekan surat itu masih dipegangnya.

"Gou? Sedang apa kau di sana?"

.

.

Matsuoka bersaudara itu hanya mampu terdiam. Gou tak bergerak dari tempatnya semula—duduk di kursi meja belajar kakaknya, sementara Rin duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Pemuda itu terkejut melihat adiknya tiba-tiba datang, bukan berarti tak senang. Melainkan, sepertinya akan ada rahasia yang terpaksa ia ceritakan nanti.

"_Onii-chan_, maaf kalau aku telah lancang," Gou membuka suara, "aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengotak-atik privasi _onii-chan_. Tapi, aku punya banyak pertanyaan."

Manik _scarlet_ Rin mendapati tangan adiknya memegang sesuatu dan album foto yang terbuka di hadapan gadis itu. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab.

"_Onii-chan__,__"_ ucap Gou setengah memohon. Ia berjalan mendekati sang kakak, dan akhirnya duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

"_Onegai, onii-chan_. Apa yang kausembunyikan dariku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hitung waktu mundurmu? Dan... mengapa surat-surat yang ditujukan untukku ada padamu?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Rin. Pemuda itu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain Gou.

Gadis itu perlahan menyentuh pergelangan kiri kakaknya, ia mengusap angka nol yang tertera di sana. Tetes-tetes air perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis itu.

Mendengar adiknya yang perlahan terisak, pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh pada Gou.

"Seperti yang kaulihat di album foto itu, ibu juga pernah bilang padaku," jeda pemuda itu sejenak, "hitung mundurku memang pernah bergerak."

Gou mendongakan kepalanya, menatap sang kakak dengan terkejut.

"Namun, hanya sebelas bulan dan berhenti di bulan ketika kau dilahirkan," tambahnya.

Rin dan Gou memang berjarak sebelas bulan.

Seketika itu juga, Gou merasa detik membeku, tidak lagi bergerak menggulirkan waktu. Seolah ia berada di sebuah dimensi lain ketika waktu terhenti dan Gou tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Jadi, artinya ia dan Rin...? Tidak mungkin.

Namun, bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini?

"Lalu, surat-surat itu. Ah, aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan lelaki-lelaki tidak jelas itu mendekatimu. Kau dengar, Gou?" ucap Rin. "Aku. Tidak. Akan. Membiarkannya."

Kini, kedua mata _scarlet_ serupa itu bertemu pandang. Ada sebuah atensi kesungguhan yang terpancar dari pandangan Rin.

"Maaf, tidak pernah memberitahu hal ini sebelumnya. Ibu pun tidak memberitahumu."

"_Onii-cha_—"

Pemuda itu nampaknya belum memberikan kesempatan Gou untuk berbicara.

"Hubungan kita tidak memungkinkan karena kita adalah saudara kandung," katanya lagi, "aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, sebab aku selalu berusaha menjaga jarak dan menjauh darimu, supaya kau tidak mencintaiku lebih dari saudara."

Bulir-bulir bening semakin deras menuruni lekuk wajah gadis itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan kiri kakaknya.

Rin kemudian meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan gadis itu. "Namun, pada akhirnya aku pun gagal. Aku mencintaimu bahkan lebih dari apapun."

Jadi, selama ini Rin juga mencintainya dalam diam? Gadis itu mengulas senyum.

"Aku juga mencintai, _onii-chan_. Lebih dari apapun."

Sudah tidak ada hal yang perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi oleh dua Matsuoka bersaudara. Langit-langit kamar menjadi saksi bisu ketika bibir keduanya bertemu—saling mengklaim miliknya masing-masing. Mereka hanya perlu jujur satu sama lain sehingga keduanya sama-sama memiliki kesempatan untuk bahagia. Rin dan Gou mungkin memiliki sisi tabu, namun apalah artinya jika keduanya memang telah digariskan untuk bersama? Jika hubungan mereka tabu, lalu mengapa hitung mundur mereka berhenti?

* * *

><p>Waktu terus bergulir, sehingga tak terasa beberapa tahun telah terlewati semenjak saat itu. Kini, Gou sudah bukan gadis SMA lagi, ia sudah menikah. Begitu pula dengan kakaknya.<p>

Angin menerbangkan helai-helai halus rambut panjang Gou, wanita itu lebih sering menggerai rambutnya setelah menikah enam bulan yang lalu. Ia tengah mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibunya pada sore hari ini.

"Bu, aku teringat ucapanmu ketika aku kecil dulu," ucap Gou tepat di depan pusara ibunya, "dulu ibu bilang, meski hitung waktu mundurku tidak bergerak namun suatu saat akan ada pemuda baik hati yang menikahiku dan aku bisa bahagia."

Wanita itu tersenyum sembari mengelus lembut perutnya yang mulai membesar. Kehamilannya sudah menginjak bulan keempat.

"Ibu lihat, aku telah menikah dan sedang mengandung anakku. Ah iya, kakak juga sudah menikah dan kurasa ia pun bahagia dengan pernikahannya."

Seorang pria, yang nampaknya adalah suami Gou merangkul pundak wanita itu. Keduanya baru saja selesai berdoa. Pria itu kemudian mengajak istrinya untuk kembali ke rumah, angin musim gugur rupanya cukup terasa dingin bagi wanita hamil seperti Gou.

Tidak ada hal yang berubah dari diri Gou semenjak ia menikah dengan pria itu. Terutama namanya, ia tidak perlu mengganti nama belakangnya seperti wanita lain—

—sebab ia akhirnya menjadi istri Rin Matsuoka.

Siapa bilang Matsuoka bersaudara terkena kutukan dan tidak memiliki jodoh? Faktanya, di dunia yang mereka tempati ini, mereka telah menemukan jodohnya dan dapat menikah. Waktu hitung mundur Rin dan Gou memang tidak bergerak seperti yang lainnya, sebab keduanya telah bertemu dengan jodoh masing-masing sejak mereka kecil.

"Hei, Gou. Aku memang bahagia," ucap Rin.

Lalu, keduanya saling bertukar senyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[selesai]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Saya sedang tidak bisa lepas dari pair ini, saya suka mereka sebagai pasangan sebenarnya :3. Anggap saja di dunia alternatif tempat Rin dan Gou di fic ini, tidak masalah dengan pernikahan incest selama mereka berjodoh. Aaa dan membayangkan anak Rin dan Gou pasti sangat tampan/cantik \(*o*)/

Review?


End file.
